bluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Bland
Robert Calvin "Bobby" Bland (January 27, 1930 – June 23, 2013), né Brooks, also known professionally as Bobby "Blue" Bland, was an American blues singer. Bland developed a sound that mixed gospel with the blues and R&B. He was described as "among the great storytellers of blues and soul music... who created tempestuous arias of love, betrayal and resignation, set against roiling, dramatic orchestrations, and left the listener drained but awed." He was sometimes referred to as the "Lion of the Blues" and as the "Sinatra of the Blues"; his music was also influenced by Nat King Cole. Bland was inducted into the Blues Hall of Fame in 1981, the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1992, and received the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award in 1997. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame described him as "second in stature only to B.B. King as a product of Memphis's Beale Street blues scene". Category:Musician Genre Modern Blues Songs * Wishing Well * I Learned My Lesson * Yolanda * If Loving You Is Wrong I Don't Want To Be Right * I Stand Accused * I Don't Believe * No Blow No Show * You've Got Bad Intentions * Take Off Your Shoes * Honey Child * Little Boy Blue * You Got Me (where You Want Me) * Ain't Nothin' You Can Do * Two Steps From The Blues * Dreamer * Honey Bee * Don't Want No Woman * Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone * It's Not The Spotlight * Lead Me On * You've Got To Hurt Before You * Bobby's Blues * When You Come To The End Of Your Road * In The Ghetto * It's My Life Baby * Loan A Helping Hand * Sunday Morning Love * The Only Thing Missing Is You * St. James Infirmary * Members Only * Wise Man's Blues * You Did Me Wrong * Lost Lover's Blues * Time Out * I Can't Put You Down Baby * Someday * I Smell Trouble * Twenty-four Hour Blues * Call On Me * Blind Man * Ain't Doing Too Bad * I'm Too Far Gone (to Turn Around) * The Feeling Is Gone * Keep On Loving Me (you'll See The Change) * Do What You Set Out To Do * Chains Of Love * Turn On Your Love Light * Gotta Get To Know You * Cry Cry Cry * Good Time Charlie * Goin' Down Slow * Ain't No Love In The Heart Of The City * Share Your Love With Me * Farther Up The Road * I've Got To Use My Imagination * If You Could Read My Mind * Love Of Mine * I Pity The Fool * Don't Cry No More * If You've Got A Heart * Sometimes You Gotta Cry A Little * Ain't No Telling * Ain't That Loving You * Rockin' In The Same Old Boat * You're All I Need * This Time I'm Gone For Good * Teenage Dirtbag * Yield Not To Temptation * These Hands (small But Mighty) * Driftin' Blues * Black Night * I'll Take Care Of You * Who Will The Next Fool Be * That's The Way Love Is * Poverty * I Wouldn't Treat A Dog (the Way You Treated Me) * Stormy Monday Blues * I'm Sorry